Tree Friend Saga
(Leaving up to the beta testers to fill out this page) Tree Friend Saga is a RPG HTF fan game created by User:GamingDubstepGriffin101. It's currently in development. Story One day, Flaky is suddenly hearing a voice who identifies itself as Corvus. It tells her that she's a threat to it and wants her dead. After Flaky wakes up, she discovers that it was a dream and she's at a strange place and is then surprised by a brief quake. Thinking that Cuddles might have an idea of what's going on, she leaves the strange place. Once she does so, she finds herself back at Happy Tree Town, where she then meets Cuddles in his house. After telling him what happened, Cuddles says that there have been demons going around recently. He then decides to join her to fight the demons. After that, Cuddles tells her that there are some rather weird stuff in his basement and wants her to go with him. They then go down the stairs only for said stairs to crumble, leaving them trapped. Fortunately, Cuddles knows another way out. Once the duo finds a ladder to the bottom and climbs down, they are surprised by a mysterious voice who asks them to fight. Since they're not willing to fight, they can only run for another ladder that leads them outside. (Due to the game still being in alpha stage, the user can't process any further) Gameplay Since the base game engine is the one from RPG Maker VX Ace, the basic gameplay is similar to common top-down JRPGs. You move with the arrow keys, though your movement is restricted into four directions. You can run by holding the Shift key while moving using the arrow keys. In the overworld, you can open the menu by pressing the Esc key, where you can see the following menus: *'Items:' View your items. You can view your regular items, weapons, armor and key items. You can also use them, obviously, provided that they're usable. *'Skills:' View your party's skills. Each playable character in your party comes with their own skills that are learned during the game (commonly from leveling up). Only certain skills can be used when you're in the overworld. *'Equip:' Set your party's equipment. You can either set them manually by using the "Equip" option, automatically set them using the most optimized equipment by using the "Use All" option, or remove all equipment from a character by using the "Clear" option. Also known as "Equipment" in the game's first alpha release. *'Status: '''View your characters' stats. It also shows how much EXP gained and needed for the next level, his/her equipment, and his/her character info. *'Formation:' Re-order your characters' position. For example, you can set Cuddles as the leader instead of Flaky. *'Save: Saves your game. Up to 16 save slots are available. *'''Game End: You can either go back to the menu or outright close the game from this option. The menu also shows your characters' level, HP, MP and status ailments (if any) and the amount of money carried. In the overworld, you can randomly run into enemies. If this happens, the scene changes to show the battle screen. There, you can either engage in a fight or escape. Selecting the former will have you assign what action each of your party member will perform. Selecting the latter will decide whether you'll successfully escape from the battle or not. If you failed in your escape, no actions will be performed by your characters, while the enemies are free to land a hit on your party. For the actions available if you picked the "Fight" option: *'Attack:' Performs a regular attack. Attack element and damage depend on your equipped weapon and your attacking stats. If you're unarmed, the attack will be non-elemental and the damage is merely determined by your attack stat. *'Special:' Performs a special attack. Usually requires TP to use. *'Guard:' Puts your character in a defending state, causing him/her to take less damage from attacks. Also helps to fill the TP gauge. *'Items:' Allows you to use items. The battle itself is turn-based, with the action order determined by the participants' agility stat. The faster the participant, the earlier said participant to perform an action. Winning a battle will earn your party EXP and money. Occasionally, items can be earned from winning battles. If all of your characters are down, however, it's a game over and you have to reload your save. Soundtrack The soundtrack is created by your truely. There is currently no music in the versions, however. Updates Alpha Stage Alpha 0.0.1 The first version relased to the public. This version was released simply to be tested. All the music is from the default sounds. Alpha 0.0.2 Bug fixes. Added minor changes. Alpha 0.0.3 Bug fixes. Added a little bit of the soundtrack. Characters *Flaky *Cuddles *Corvus *Flippy (mentioned) Gallery/Screenshots Alpha 0.0.1 2015-12-20 09_55_33-Tree Friend Saga.png|Title screen in the game's first alpha release. The background used is from RPG Maker VX Ace's default graphics. 2015-12-20 09_57_26-Tree Friend Saga.png|Where you spawn in the first version. Note the treasure chest. 2015-12-20 09_59_15-Tree Friend Saga.png|Example of the battle system. Alpha 0.0.2 2015-12-20 10_27_08-Tree Friend Saga.png|The title screen for this version, which uses the screenshot of the HTF episode "The Wrong Side of the Tracks". 2015-12-20 10_27_45-Tree Friend Saga.png|Where you spawn in this version. Note that the treasure chest is gone. 2015-12-20 10_31_36-Tree Friend Saga.png|A screen shot of Cuddles' Basement. A location in the game Alpha 0.0.3 2015-12-21 06_01_49-Tree Friend Saga.png|Part of Cuddles's new dialogue when Flaky meets him in his house. No question parts included. 2015-12-21 06_04_32-Tree Friend Saga.png|Another redesigned look for Cuddles's basement. Also includes new treasure chest locations. 2015-12-21 06_05_59-Tree Friend Saga.png|Notification for the outside area after escaping from the basement in this version. Trivia *It is being made by RPG Maker VX Ace Lite. *Originally, you where able to fight slimes in the beginning. This was later removed in future releases. Category:Fan Games Category:RPGs Category:Cancelled